full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Slaughter
Slaughter is a zombified behemoth of unknown origin. But one thing is certain: he lives to kill in his undead life. Characteristics *'Name': Slaughter *'Age': 40s(in appearance) *'Hair': None *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': the Hewitt family, killing, his cleaver and chainsaw arm, his mask *'Dislikes': his mask taken off *'Family': Hewitt family Appearance Slaughter stands about nearly 7-8 feet tall, heavily muscled, and with rotting pale skin. He has slight tussles of hair left on his head, while his face is covered by a leather facial mask, showing his remaining left eye. the ribs on his chest are protruding out, making it look like a giant pair of teeth sticking out his flesh. He has on a pair of black pants, leather back boots, as well as a black chef's tarp around his waist with black bands holding his chest together, along with his right arm bandanged up in black leather bands. His left arm from the elbow down is replaced with a prosthetic chainsaw attachment. Background Unwanted Scraps Back in 1939, a young baby boy was born in a slaughterhouse by a dying obese woman. He uncaring boss leaves the infant to die in a dumpster, until a woman by the name of Lulu Mae Hewitt finds him and takes him home to raise him. Her family were once Appalachian conjurors that settled in Texas, but still kept up their traditional magic. The young man suffered from a facial disfigurement and a skin disease that caused severe deformities and tumors to his face. Due to this disfigurement, his muteness and mental retardation, other children bullied the boy. He wore a small leather mask to cover up his deformity, and worked at the same meat factory where he was born, for the same boss as his mother - the same man who had left him for dead. He also had a tendency toward self-mutilation in order to rid him of his disfigurements, and a doctor diagnosed him as suffering from a type of neurodegeneration at age 12. In 1969, health inspectors shut the factory down when his boss and a reluctant co-worker ordered him to leave. When he didn't, the boss and the co-worker bullied him, calling him a "retard" and a "dumb animal". Acting on a long-burning rage, the man killed his boss with a sledgehammer. He later discovered a massive meat chainsaw after searching the now abandoned factory, possibly a souvenir. When Winston Hoyt, the local sheriff, tried to apprehend him, the man's uncle, Charlie Hewitt came to his aid and killed the sheriff with his own gun. Charlie later assumed the sheriff's identity. However, that was not before a swat team drove in, and slaughtered the man, and in the process, blowing off his left arm. Charlie surviving the endeavor, stole the body and brought it back to the house, where they outfitted his body and replaced the damaged arm with the very chainsaw he trophied, bringing him back to life as an undead monster that knew only murderous bloodlust and a predator's mentality, slaughtering anyone that got in his way. And thus, Slaughter was born. Personality Slaughter ives to kill, he will kill anything in his path and is known to be smart when hunting, he will make a trap and make his victim run right into it. He obeys the Hewitt family with absolute obedience. He's seems to use the same tools used in meat factory. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Immortality' *'Invulnerability' Skills *'Taxidermy skills' *'Stealth' Equipment *'Chainsaw Prosthetic Left Arm': Once his arm was blown off and he was brought back to an undead life, the Hewitts fitted him a mechanical left arm made of the meat chainsaw that he took from his employ. Over the years, the Butcher outfitted it with a sickle hook that can be launched on the side. *'Multi Cleaver': Made from a dozen cleavers, this giant sword-like cleaver is the Butcher's second weapon in use. *'Sledge hammer: ' same sledgehammer he used to kill his boss *'''Bear traps: '''uses them to trap his victims Gallery Voice Actor Triva Slaughter is based of leatherface from the texas chainsaw massacre Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Zombies Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Full Moon High